Thanks NoseWhistle Wally
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Without you, Lilly and Oliver wouldn't be possible. Here's my take on the beach scene in "What I Don't Like About You."


_I'm back! It has been such a long time since I've written anything! I just got so caught up with school and other activities so I haven't had any time. Luckily, I was able to watch "What I Don't Like About You" on YouTube. Seriously, that episode has made me so happy. Anyway, here's what I thought went down at that beach party…

* * *

_

Lilly stood around, awkwardly fixing the invisible wrinkles on her yellow summer dress. She normally wouldn't wear a dress to a beach party but Danielle decided to have a semi-formal Sweet-16 pre-birthday party. Oliver had given her a ride but then left her to catch up with the boys. For the most part, Lilly was enjoying herself but a few slow songs started to play and that seemed to separate the crowd on the dance floor.

Deep down, Lilly wanted to dance to the slow songs but she didn't want to seem needy about it. Besides, there was only one person she wanted to dance with – Oliver. Since Miley had left to film her upcoming movie, the tow of them had been hanging out together everyday. They would go to the beach for surfing, go to the mall to escape the heat, or hang out at the house to watch a movie. Lilly and Oliver have always been good friends, but the past two weeks had made their friendship stronger.

Maybe a little too strong. As the days passed, their playful banter started to turn more flirtatious. Lilly's punches towards Oliver turned to more hugs. Oliver's smart-aleck remarks became more considerate. Neither would acknowledge it, but their friendship was taking a new direction. And they liked it.

Lilly looked down at her phone, wishing Miley would text her for an update on the movie, but nothing happened. A few songs passed before another slow song came on. It was an older song from Coldplay. Oliver stood next to her.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," she said genuinely, "there are just so many slow songs playing."

Oliver laughed, "Well, you know Danielle has always been a hopeless romantic."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement and saw from the corner of her eye that Nose-Whistle Wally was making his way to her. She had a worried look on her face, knowing he was going to ask her to dance. Wally was almost to Lilly, before she came up with an idea.

"Oliver," she said while touching his arm, "dance with me."

She grabbed his hand before he could respond and the two walked to the dance floor. Lilly didn't look at Wally but she heard him say, "Oh," as the pair walked past him.

They got to the dance floor and Lilly sighed.

Oliver laughed, "Is this about Nose-Whistle Wally?" She loved how they were always on the same wavelength.

"He's a nice guy," Lilly started, "he's just creepy sometimes."

Coldplay continued as the two got in position to dance. Oliver delicately put his hands on her waist, holding her securely. Lilly interlocked her fingers on the back of his neck, slowly stepping closer to him. The two swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company. Oliver noticed how small Lilly was compared to him, but liked that she seemed to compliment his own body shape. He wrapped his arms around her waist, also interlocking his fingers. Lilly noticed the action and took that opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder.

The song started to fade but was replaced by another slow song – one of Radiohead's best hits. Neither of them wanted to leave so they kept dancing to the new song.

Oliver inhaled the smell of Lilly's hair – apples. His favorite.

Lilly gasped as he felt Oliver whisper huskily, "Your hair smells nice."

She flustered, "Thanks."

He kept his chin to the side of her head as the music continued. Lilly closed her eyes, enjoying the proximity. Oliver smelled her hair once more – it was almost intoxicating. Then he made a bold move.

Oliver kissed the side of Lilly's head.

He didn't know what possessed him. All he knew was that it felt right. Lilly moved her head to look at Oliver, confused.

It must have been the music. It must have been the moonlight. It must have been the sound of the calming waves. It must have been all three things that caused the two friends to close the gap between them. Lilly tilted her head up, slowly closing her eyes while Oliver met her halfway, moving his head down. He kept his eyes open a little longer, wanting to frame Lilly's face in his mind as they shared their first kiss.

Once their lips met, Oliver closed his eyes. Just like before, he took note of how her lips complimented his. He had only kissed one girl before Lilly and that was Joannie. That kiss was rougher compared to this one. Oliver definitely liked this kiss more. Lilly, on the other hand, had never been kissed until now. And for her first kiss, she really couldn't complain who it was with. He knew what he was doing, took his time with the kiss, and was so careful with her. She wouldn't mind doing this with him again.

Radiohead started to fade and a fast song came on. They pulled away and looked at each other shocked. They knew for two weeks that their relationship was changing, they just never knew it would change like that.

"Oliver," Lilly hesitated, "what did we just do?"

Oliver stammered, "I… I don't know… it just happened. I can't explain it."

She started to rant, "What happens now? What about our friendship? And Miley? What do we tell Miley?"

"Calm down Lillypop," he used her old nickname, "we'll figure it out."

He pulled her into a hug which seemed to calm her down. Lilly sighed, taking in his scent. She really did like the way Oliver held her and the security she felt in his arms.

"I've enjoyed it, y'know," Lilly whispered, "the past two weeks. Just the two of us. Hanging out."

Oliver responded, "Me too."

Silence overcame them before Oliver spoke up again.

"I think you and I have known for a while that this would happen."

"… yeah"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

Lilly thought it over for several minutes, "I'm willing to give us a try, Olliepop."

He smiled, "Then how about I take you to the movies tomorrow."

"After we go ice skating," she smiled back.

Oliver gave her a peck on the lips, "Sounds like a date."

* * *

I cannot emphasize enough – that episode will continue to make me happy. I don't know much about Coldplay or Radiohead so I didn't mention song names. Sorry! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd love to write more. I just wish I had the time. Haha. Don't forget to watch the episode on tv on April 19.


End file.
